Flameclan
by Frostfeather22
Summary: The story of a fifth clan, from the beginning. A slightly different take on why the clans were formed and how the forest was before the cats came together. This is the history of Flame. The leader of Flameclan, distant ancestor of Firestar, and how he and his clan helped to shape the forest.
1. Flameclan

Hi! Frostfeather here! Feel free to fall in love with these characters as I have and ask any questions you may have! Also, with this series, every character has a unique back story and I would love to share everything with you, but I only have 10 fingers to type with! So if there are any characters you for some reason like more than others, let me know and I'll be sure to give them their own special segment!

 **Please be sure to review! And vote for your favorite character!**

* * *

 **Flameclan**

 **Flame:** Flame colored pelt with two white front paws and green eyes. The first leader and founder of Flameclan.

 **Cloud:** Pure white she-cat with blue eyes. One of the first to join Flameclan. Mate of Flame

 **Smoke:** Black tom with gray flecks and yellow eyes. Best friend to Flame, first deputy.

 **Leaf:** Calico she-cat with green eyes. First medicine cat of Flameclan

 **Hazel:** Tan colored she-cat with amber eyes. Sister to Flame and one of the first to join Flameclan

 **Storm:** Light grey tom with blue eyes. The first warrior of Flameclan and highly respected for his skill in battle. Mentor to Sun

 **Rock:** Dark brown tom with amber eyes. Not very talkative around the others and keeps to himself

 *****In response to a review on this chapter, no this is not Jafeather's Rock. Although I may just end up considering it in later chapters, because that would be an awesome twist!**


	2. Intro

Countless moons before the beginning of the clans, wild cats and kittypets alike partook in terrible battles, constantly fighting for territory. It was a fight or die community made up of ruthless cats who cared not for those who could not protect themselves. Cats were savagely slaughtered each day due to the chaos and lack of organization.

Stronger cats would bully the weaker and began to team up as a small band of blood thirsty killers. They wanted nothing the weaker cats could offer them, and had no need for extra prey to feed themselves. These merciless cats simply wanted to kill.

In the midst of the bloodshed and terror, a group of cats banned together and plotted to end the ruthless cycle of death. Lead by Flame, a large ginger tom with skills in hunting and fighting paralleled by no other, these cats grouped together to reach the freedom they longed for.


	3. Chapter 1

Flame dodged out of the way as a heavy claw sliced only hairs from his ginger ears. He had been challenged by a large, dark tom over his recent catch; a plump squirrel, promising to feed at least three cats.

Flame had seen this cat around the woods before, but as he always did, had kept his distance in order to stay out of unnecessary trouble. He knew by the way his ribs showed through his thick fur, this cat's territory had probably been taken over by the gang of bloodthirsty cats.

Finding an opening in the cat's movements, Flame lunged forward and with on paw, swept the cats legs out from under him. With a heavy thump, the cat landed awkwardly on his side, the breath knocked out of him. Flame wasted no time in pouncing on the cat to make clear who had won the fight. He felt bad for the starving tom, but he and his friends had to be fed as well.

Matching Flame's deep green gaze, the cat stopped squirming and became still. "Are you going to kill me now?" He asked with a rattling, crow food smelling breath.

"No, I'm not. Just go. And keep out of my territory in the future!" Flame moved off the other tom to allow him to get back up. Without taking his eyes off the skinny brown cat, he picked up his prey and waited for the tom to leave.

"Every cat is starving these days. It's not even leaf-bare." The cat turned to leave, and before he pushed through the bushes, he looked over his shoulder and met Flame's gaze. "The name's Rock. I will not forget how you spared my life today." With that, the cat disappeared through the bushes, leaving Flame alone once again.

Flame cast one last glance to where the cat disappeared, and head on his own way. He followed a much used path through the bushes until the undergrowth thinned out to be replaced with a long fence that stretched farther than Flame could walk in a single day. He padded along the line of the forest, keeping his ears pricked for any sign of other cats.

Flame crossed over to the fence and pushed on a wood plank until it had moved enough to create a space for him to slip through. As his eyes adjusted to the dusty dim light, he was greeted with a rush of tabby fur as his sister welcomed him home.

"You were gone for longer than usual. I got worried"

"Yeah, I got attacked by another cat over the prey. The situation is getting worse out there, Hazel. Every cat who can't fight or hide is starving." Flame nuzzled his sister as he set his squirrel at her feet.

Hazel sighed "I knew it was getting worse." She fixed Flame with her piercing amber gaze. "I don't like you going out alone, you know. What would I do if something happened to you?"

"I'm fine, Hazel, honestly. Worry about yourself for a change, and eat up."

Hazel was heavy with expectant kits that would come within the moon. Her mate had run off when he heard the news, most likely not wanting to hunt for any cat other than himself.

Hazel dipped her head and took a bite of the squirrel as Flame laid down in the corner of the den. Their home was in the back yard of a twoleg's home situated in a shed that was never used. It offered dry and warm leaf bares and cool shady greenleafs. Not to mention it was right next to the edge of the forest, offering Flame a lot of time for hunting.

The wood plank that blocked the entrance rattled as a thick furred black tom barged his way in. He had wide, stocky shoulders and his thick black pelt was dappled with gray specks.

"Hey Smoke, just in time. There's enough squirrel for all of us." Flame greeted his best friend. The two toms had know each other for moons, since they were both no older than kits. The had learned to survive without their parents who had been killed, leaving them alone. They had an unshakable bond, trusting each other indefinitely.

"Alright, don't mind if I do." Smoke grabbed a mouthful as he passed by Hazel and sat next to Flame. "There's news about the fight. It's happening soon."

The cats who were tired of the bloodthirsty gang terrorizing the forest had banned together to plan a solution to end all the blood loss. There was to be a fight open for all cats to attend. The fight was to permanently split up territories amongst the cats willing to battle with their lives. Flame and Smoke had played key roles in convincing the other cats to divide the forest evenly, and the fight would decide who would claim the territories as their own.

"They pushed the night of the fight to tomorrow. Night of the full moon, where the four trees meet in the middle of the forest."

Flame narrowed his eyes. "It sounds like the others are getting nervous about how many cats are beginning to starve."

Smoke nodded his head, "I'm just ready to stop all the blood shed. No cat should have to live this way."

"I just really hate the idea of you two going off risking your lives like that while I have to sit here doing nothing." Hazel cut in.

"I agree with Hazel." A white she-cat had just pushed her way into the shed and made her way to sit next to Flame. "I want to go with you. I can hold my own in a fight, you know that."

The white she-cat was Cloud, another of Flame's close friends. She had soft white fur and crystal blue eyes, that always seemed to captivate Flame. He knew he loved the she-cat, and would lay down his life for her.

"Cloud, we've talked about this." Flame nuzzled into the she-cat's soft white fur. "You need to stay and protect Hazel. She needs you here."

"I know, I know." She muttered, "But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Flame purred as he rested his chin on her paws and she gently lolled him to sleep with loving licks over his ears.


	4. Chapter 2

The day of the fight had arrived, and dusk was quickly approaching. As Smoke and Flame stood and gave one last stretch, they headed for the entrance, only to be blocked by Hazel and Cloud. The two she-cats' fur was puffed out, as they were intent on keeping the toms safe and out of harms way.

"For the last time, please don't go." Hazel mewed quietly. Her amber eyes full of worry for her brother and friend.

"You'll get hurt." Cloud's blue gaze was burning into Flame's pelt.

Smoke gave himself a shake. "She-cats." He looked to Flame to calm the two so they could leave.

Flame sighed as he pressed his muzzle into Clouds white, furry shoulder. "We will be fine, I promise." He licked between her ears and flicked Hazel with his tail. "Just think. When it's all over, we will have a territory. And a peaceful home to share together."

Flame met Hazel's gaze, "It will be a perfect place to raise your kits." Turning back to Cloud, he felt his ears grow warm. "And maybe some kits of our own."

Cloud's anxiety melted away as she rushed to nuzzle Flames neck one last time. "You had better keep your promise. I'll protect Hazel here, so don't you worry." She stepped aside to let Flame through. "Now go find us a home."

Flame nodded and brushed past, throwing a last loving glance over his shoulder before pushing out of the shed, Smoke right behind him. As soon as the plank slid shut again, the two toms were racing into the forest.

Flame had travelled the woods many times over and knew exactly how to get to the center of the forest where the four massive trees met. The air around him seemed to be pulling at his pelt, filling him with warmth as if the forest was wishing him luck.

When the two cats plunged out of the bracken, cats were beginning to swarm around the four giant trees. The air was thick with hostility, as though with every breath Flame could taste the blood lust radiating from several of the cats. Flame recognized a stocky black and white cat he knew to be the leader of the gang of cats who ended so many lives. His claws slid out to scrape against the ground under paw. This cat had ruined the lives of so many families, including his own.

The gang had killed both of Flame's parents along with Flame's brother when they were just kits. It was only by chance that a twoleg had been walking past with their dog, saving his and Hazel's lives. He knew that this cat could not be permitted to claim any territory in the forest, or the terror would only continue.

Smoke's tail rested on Flame's raised hackles. "Easy Flame. We don't want to be the first ones to start anything. That could very well get us killed."

"I know that. But he's right there." Flame hissed. "That cat. He's the reason for all the problems in the forest. I will not allow his reign of terror to continue into the territories."

"Flame, calm down. We can't take him on by ourselves. He has too many guards. Remember your promise to Cloud and Hazel? We have to survive this fight."

Flame snapped out of his hatred for the black and white tom who seemed to be mocking every cat in the clearing with his grin. Flame knew Smoke was right. surviving the fight to come was a necessity. The only reason he was taking part was to ensure a bright future for himself and his friends.

"If the two of you are going after Boris, count me in." A large, light grey tabby joined the two cats and motioned toward the stocky gang leader. "He murdered my mate while she was carrying my kits. The only reason why I'm here to claim my revenge."

Flame nodded his head in sympathy. "Consider us allies." He glanced at the silver tom, who's eyes were alive with hatred just as Flame's had been. The black and white gang leader, Boris was most likely hated by every cat in the forest.

More cats had flocked into the clearing before the four great trees and small groups were beginning to form. Boris, the gang leader seemed not to notice, or didn't care about how most of the cats were glaring at him, calling for his blood. He sat, surrounded by body guards, grinning down into the clearing from on top of a boulder.

A loud caterwall was heard and at once, the clearing was alive with the moving of bodies writhing amongst each other. Boris and his gang were bombarded by a sea of hissing, clawing cats, many of whom were killed in their paw steps. It seemed to take only heartbeats for every cat in the clearing to have unsheathed their claws and bared their fangs.

Flame was bowled over by a tabby twice his size and easily dodged a swipe to his neck. He lunged forward and bit hard into the cat's forepaw, cause blood to swell into his mouth. With a swipe to the tom's shoulder, Flame heard him yowl in pain before he turned tail and disappeared into the brush. Flame hadn't known the tabby, and had only fought with claiming a piece of territory as a motive.

Flame looked around to see Smoke wrestling with a scrawny she cat and Storm batting away two cats who looked as though they still had the soft fuzzy fur of a kit. With a yowl, Flame streaked across the clearing of fighting cats until he reached Boris' gang. Smoke and Storm were hot on his paws and each of them crashed into a body guard, causing the gang's formation to be broken.

Flame wrestled with the she cat he had barreled into and sent her scrawny body flying into a nearby tree. Shifting his gaze to the black and white cat who was the cause of so much suffering, he lunged. His attack took Boris by surprise, as he was knocked off his paws and into a nearby bramble bush. Flame didn't wait for the cat to recover and instead sank his teeth deep into Boris' tail to pull him from the brambles.

A heavy weight landed on Flame's shoulders and he looked up to see a massive black she-cat snarling down at him. Flame screeched as claws were dragged across his spine and down his hind legs, bringing forth ribbons of fresh blood to stain his pelt. Flame tucked in his paws and rolled onto his back, crushing the black cat under his weight.

As Flame rolled onto his back to free himself from his dark furred attacker, Boris was now fully recovered and leapt onto Flame's exposed belly. With a scrutinizing hiss, Boris raked his sharp claws deep into Flame's tender flesh, relishing the screams of protest that came from the ginger cat.

Blood was gushing from Flame's newest wounds and he was unable to free himself from the onslaught of the brutal black and white cat above him. Just when Flame felt as though he had fought his last fight, a familiar dark brown pelt streaked past, pulling Boris off by the scruff. Flame struggled to his paws to see the skinny dark frame of Rock, holding Boris by the back of the neck and delivering several clean blows to his spine.

Flame had never expected to see Rock again so soon, especially at a battle such as this. The skinny tom seemed to be fighting with the strength of ten cats, and Flame wondered for a moment how he had beaten him the day before. Flame was grateful to his newest ally for saving his life.

Smoke and Storm had fought off their attackers and circled around Boris, each lashing out a well aimed blow wherever they could manage. Storm leaped forward and sank his teeth into the cat's shoulders and hauled him to the ground, forcing him down with his massive shoulders.

"Do you remember, a she cat you killed? Who was pregnant with kits?" Storm hissed into the defeated cat's ear as he held a claw against his exposed throat.

"I remember how warm her blood was in my mouth." Boris let out a rasping purr. "One of my favorite kills. Especially after seeing the look on your face when.."

Storm tore through Boris's neck with his long wicked claws and the cat would never finish what he was going to say. Never again would this evil being harm the cats who only wanted peace in the forest.


	5. Chapter 3

Flame sat and licked his wounds as loud sounds of battle began to slow to a halt. His wounds were fairly deep, but had stopped bleeding and were now washed clean by his own tongue. Smoke, Storm and Rock were near him, assessing their own injuries. The sea of cats that had been battling in the clearing had calmed, and most cats had fallen, sleeping where they lay, or dead. Few cats were moving about, and the stench of blood was on every blade of grass.

"We should see if any cat needs our help." Flame stood and slowly made his way toward a group of huddled, ragged cats.

The air was heavy with the scent of death, and in the center of the mass of cats, he could see the small, furry shape of a cat, no more than 8 moons old. This fight had been no place for a kit. A slender calico she-cat was bent over the young cat, prodding its muzzle with her paws.

"You need to swallow this, young one. It will help to take the pain away." The she-cat meowed as she gently stroked the kit's throat and urged it to swallow.

"There. Your kit should be fine, as long as you keep that wound clean and give him plenty of rest and water."

The huddled group of cats sent her weary mews of thanks as the pretty she-cat made her way over to Flame and his companions.

"Did the four of you partake in the fight?" She glanced over all the cats and her gazed rested on Flame's gashed belly wound. "Your wounds look bad. I can help you treat them."

Flame shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. Do you need any help tending to the injured?"

"Your friends here can find me some cobwebs if you really want to help."

Smoke turned and beckoned for Storm and Rock to follow him as he made his way into the brush. The other two toms followed tentatively, as if unsure as to why they were helping this cat that been a stranger the day before.

"My name is Leaf." The she-cat turned her attention to Flame and sniffed his wounds. "You're lucky these didn't get any deeper. You might not have made it out of your battle."

Flame shook her off. "I have good cats to back me up. I'm Flame by the way. Thanks for your concern, but really, I'll heal."

Leaf nodded and turned to face the four massive trees in the middle of the clearing. "What's going on down there?"

Flame followed her gaze to see that many cats who could still walked were gathering around a single beam of light that seemed to come straight down from silverpelt. His curiosity taking the best of him, Flame started toward the group to see what had happened. His eyes were transfixed by the light and he was only briefly aware of Smoke, Storm and Rock emerging from the forest to follow him.

The cats were gathered around a cat who was surrounded by dazzling light. As Flame pushed his way to the front of the crowd, he realized the cat was not completely there. He could see through the strange cat to the grass and rocks on the other side of it. And it just sat, gazing among the cats until its gaze landed upon Flame.

"Good, you're all here." The ghostly cat mewed as he looked upon the mass of cats gathered around him. "Look at what has happened here. Too many cats have laid down their lives in this clearing, and you are the survivors."

The cats looked around them, at the bodies of cats that were strewn though grass. As Flame gazed across the clearing, he saw more cats of ghostly white rise from the bodies to stare with sparkling eyes at the surviving cats.

"We, the dead have decided for you. You will come together and live in clans in your own territories. You will hunt and care for your own, even if they are too young, too old, or too sick to care for themselves. The time of killing is over. You will all unite or die."

At the starry cat's words, the other ghostly cats raised their voices in union. "Unite or die!"

Flame's fur stood on end at the shocking sound of these cats' voices calling together. He knew they were right. Peace was the only way all the cats of the forest could live. The fighting had to stop.

"There will be five clans. Each made of warriors who will hunt, and protect their territories, under the command of a leader. These five leaders will protect their clan at the cost of their lives, and for this duty they shall be rewarded with eight extra lives to spend countless moons of service to their clans. They will be assisted by a medicine cat, in charge of healing the wounded and listening to us, their ancestors and interpreting our signs and wisdom to better the fate of their clans. They will also choose a deputy, to act as a second in command and ensure the clan always has a leader. In this way, the cats of the forest will survive, and the clans will prosper."

Whispering began to fill the air as the gather cats turned to each other to discuss this strange cat's claims. One broad shouldered tom stepped forward and with a wicked look in his eyes proclaimed "very well, I shall be a leader. No cat can best me in battle, so fight me for the title if you wish."

The dazzling gaze of the spirit cat made the cat silent. "No. You are not ready to be a clan leader. It is not about physical strength, but it is a position of strength of character. The five leaders have already been decided."

With an embarrassed nod, the tom retraced his steps and disappeared into the crowd. Flame looked around. If the dead cats had already picked the clan leaders, surely the chosen cats would be among the crowd.

With a wave of his tail, the cat continued. "First is River" A silver tom stepped out of the crowd, his green eyes shimmering in the starlight. "You shall lead Riverclan, and teach your warriors how to swim like otters and catch fish to feed the clan."

"Wind." A small pale she-cat stepped forward to join River in the center of the gathered cats. "With your swift paws, you will teach your warriors to hunt rabbit on the moor. This will be Windclan."

"Shadow." Flame recognized a large, black she-cat from a previous fight step forward. "You shall teach the warriors of Shadowclan the way of stalking silently through the forest and avoid detection."

"Thunder." A ginger tom with big, white paws padded forward and sat before the spirt cat. "You shall teach you clan to stalk their prey silently and to have true hearts. This will be Thunderclan."

Flame looked at the four righteous cats before him and understood the dead cats' choices. Each cat had an incredible skill to offer and would be great leaders in their own way. Eager to know the next and final leader, he turned back to the spirit cat, only to meet his unwavering gaze.

"Finally, Flame." Flame's eyes widened in shock at the unexpected honor and stood, rooted in his paw steps, unsure of what to do. With a shove from Smoke, Flame stumbled into the middle of the gathered cats to take the last place next to the older, intimidating leaders. He had no idea why he had been picked by the dead ancestors, and knew he had no specific skills he could pass on to any other cats. He felt out of place next to the cats who were obvious choices for the title of leader.

"Flame," the spirit cat continued, "You have a righteous heart and mind. You shall raise Flameclan warriors to be honest, loyal, and brave. You shall pass on your skill of finding trusted allies, even in the heat of battle."

Suddenly, the clearing was alive with the sound of chanting cats. "River, Wind, Shadow, Thunder, Flame! River, Wind, Shadow, Thunder, Flame!"

Above the noise, the spirit cat yowled his final instructions. "The leaders shall meet across the moor in the cave of moonstone. Do this under the full moon of this night and you will be granted the nine lives of a leader!" As he spoke his final word, the clearing lit up like the sun and in an instant every spirit light was gone.

 **Hi! Frostfeather here! Leave me a review if you like the story so far! Obviously it strays quite a bit from Erin Hunter's original novels, but I wrote this when i was in grade school. So the stories about the beginnings of the clans had not been written yet. Well, I've spruced up and edited my original writing quite a bit, but decided to keep to my own story line. I hope you enjoy what I've done so far!**


	6. Chapter 4

Flame looked around in awe. The bodies and blood of cats that had once lined the clearing was gone. One could not tell there had been a bloody massacre in the very spot earlier that night. Flame's fur was hot as he felt several cats staring at him and the other four cats destined to be leaders.

Flame turned to Thunder, who also seemed a bit uncomfortable by the attention. "So, what he said about the cave of moonstone across the moor, would you happen to know where that is?"

Thunder turned his amber gaze to Flame, "I've never been across the moors. I wouldn't have a clue at how to get there."

Wind stood and swished her tail at the two ginger toms. "Shadow and I know how to get there. We will lead the rest of you there. So follow us."

Flame rose to his paws and rushed over to Smoke. "Listen, I have to go with them for now. Tell Cloud I'm okay. I'll be back to the den as soon as I can."

Smoke rested his tail on Flame's shoulder. "Be careful, you hear? Especially with those wounds."

Flame nodded. "Of course." He turned away from his friend and joined the other leaders.

A green penetrating stare made Flame's fur crawl with anxiety. The muscular black she cat, Shadow had been watching him for a while. Flame ducked around Wind to avoid her eyes.

"Are we all ready to go?" River's deep meow pulled the other cats to the paws and at once Wind took the lead.

Flame fell into place beside Thunder in order to stay clear of the she-cat he had been fighting with earlier that night. Thunder didn't say anything as they walked, but Flame felt as though they shared an understanding and he found himself trusting this cat after just meeting him.

Throughout the long trek through the forest, and onto the moors, Flame felt Shadow watching him with every chance she got. Her stared seemed to make Thunder uncomfortable as well. But they all seemed to tire out as the swift walk continued, and Shadow stopped her starring.

Wind slowed the group to a halt after what seemed like moons. Flame had to give each of his paws a mighty shake to make sure they were all still attached. He felt as if sleep would take him as soon as he lay down, so he stood in place and waited for Wind to point them in the next direction.

"We have arrived at the entrance of the cave." She waved her tail to a hole that must have been a rabbit's den.

Shadow took a place at the front of the group. "The tunnel is long, dark and winding. Follow me in single file. You may feel like you are being swallowed, but do not fear. It opens up into a cave at the end."

With a flick of her ears, Shadow disappeared into the hole. She was followed by River, Wind, Thunder and finally Flame. Darkness engulfed Flame instantly. The stars had disappeared and were replaced by an intense dark. Flame felt as though the ground had swallowed him alive. Flame clung to the scents of the other cats in front of him, urging him to continue on. They wove through the tunnel, traveling farther down into the ground.

When Flame felt as though the darkness would completely consume him, he saw a faint light ahead and could pick up the hint of fresh air. His fur instantly relaxed with relief as the five cats padded their way into a glittering cave.

Before any cat had time to speak, the spirit cat who had talked to the cats in the clearing had appeared once again. He nodded at the leaders in turn, and waited for them each to nod back.

"You have done well in your first task as clan leaders. We have chosen well." The starry cat let out a purr that seemed to rattle the whole cave. "I have come down from silverpelt, the home of your ancestors. We are all there, looking down and watching you all from the stars. We are the sixth clan of stars. Starclan. We will be here to guide you all whenever you are unsure of where to place your paws. Now, each of you shall find cats you can trust and form your clans. Windclan on the moors, Shadowclan in the pines, Thunderclan and Flameclan in the woods and Riverclan among the water. Now, touch your noses to the moonstone and share tongues with your ancestors. Share tongues with Starclan."

The cat faded until the cave was illuminated by only the moon above. The five cats stood in silence, until each, one by one did as the dead cat instructed. Flame place his nose upon the chilled stone and laid down beside it.

When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the cave of moonstone, but was in a starlit forest. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he notices several shimmering cats seated around him. Out of the mass of starry cats, a pale ginger she-cat emerged and sat directly in front of Flame.

Flame knew this she-cat in front of him. He recognized the sweet scent, and as he met her amber eyes he knew. "Amber? Is that really you? Have I died?"

The she-cat purred and licked Flame between the ears. "No, my son. You are still alive, in the cave of the moonstone. You are visiting Starclan for a very special ceremony." She motioned to the other cats gather before him. "We are all your ancestors. And we are here to grant you the nine lives of a leader. You will use these lives to serve your clan for the many moons ahead. Use each one wisely and always die for a noble cause."

Amber padded up to where Flame sat and touched her nose to his. Flame's whiskers twitched at the odd feeling of her touch.

"I grant you your first live as I did when I brought you into this world. May you use this life to raise your clan as a mother raises her kits. With patience for when some may misbehave and knowledge to do what is right."

Flame jumped as he felt a spark go through him. He instantly felt what he thought it would be like to be a mother. He felt as though time stood still in that split second, and he got the feeling like he knew what he would have to start a clan. As he looked up, his mother was backing into the sea of starry cats once more and a new cat appeared. Flame know this cat as well. He had inherited his strong claws, broad shoulders and mighty strength from this cat. His father.

"Flame, I am so proud to see that cat you have grown into, and I believe there would be no better cat than you to take on such a challenge as leading a clan. Now, I present to you your second life. I hope you use this life with integrity to lead your clan to truth, and with pride, such as a father feels for his kits."

Flame once again felt a sharp pang, slightly more stinging than the last. It was gone quickly, and he straightened back up. A gray tabby strode up to him. He met her deep blue gaze, but could not recognize her.

"My name is Dew. This is our first meeting. But you have met my mate, Storm. I was killed by Boris while expecting his kits. Thank you for helping my Storm get revenge. I know he would make an excellent warrior if you would have him." Dew touched her nose to Flame's. "With this I grant you your third life. May it bring you the courage to stand up for what you believe in and the strength to achieve your goals."

Flame gritted his teeth as a pang of energy coursed through him, as if he was about to take on a whole pack of dogs. His whole body throbbed for a moment, and went away as suddenly as it came. He looked up to see a short, stock black and white cat stroll up to him. He narrowed his eyes at the familiar looking cat.

"Hello Flame, I am Patches. You may know my brother. Boris. Thank you for helping to put his evil rein to an end. You, see when we were young, I once told him his ways were wrong, and he killed me where I stood. So, I grant you your fourth life so that you may strive for justice where it is deserved and lead your clan down a righteous path."

Flame squeezed his eyes shut, expecting pain, but was met only with sadness and the feeling of loneliness. The next cat to emerge from the stars was a silver gray she-cat with familiar crystal blue eyes.

"Flame. I am Ice, and I thank you for taking care of Cloud, my sister. I am very happy the two of you found each other, and I wish for your long and happy lives together. I am honored to give you your fifth life. With it I hope for you a life of love for those close to you, and happiness to share with your clan."

Ice touched her soft nose to Flame's. The worst pain so far struck him. He felt as though a white hot fire was branding his heart. As if the ones he loved the most had been struck out in battle. He let out a pitiful meow, only to be woken by Ice's fur pressed to his side. He straightened up as she retreated to be replaced by a straggly brown tom.

"My name is Twig. We never met, but I was the last cat killed during the fight of fourtrees earlier this night. I'm sad I won't be able to join a clan and be a part of the new forest, but I will watch down from Starclan. With your sixth life, I want you to live with selflessness for the cats who cannot die more than once, and diligence for the tough times ahead."

As soon as Twig's nose touched his, Flame felt as though a thousand thorn sharp claws were scraping down his pelt. He gasped and gritted his teeth through the pain. When he opened his eyes, a spotted she-cat stood before him.

"Hello Flame. I am Rose. You briefly met my daughter, Leaf. You will not need to look far for a medicine cat, for she is the cat for you. She knows several herbs and is a reliable young cat. And I hope that with your seventh life, you live with compassion for the sick and sympathy for the weak as a medicine cat does."  
Flame touched noses with her, but the pain did not come. Instead there was an odd sense as if he was equal in strength to even the youngest kit. The next cat to approach him was a large, muscular tan tom. Flame instantly recognized him. He let out a hiss and his hackles raised.

"Why are you here, Pine?" Flame hissed. "You know I'll never forgive you for abandoning Hazel and your kits."

"I know how you may feel," meowed the large cat. "I was Hazel's mate. I know you probably think I ran off so I didn't have to care for my kits. But that is not what happened. I want you to tell Hazel that I loved her to the second I died." Pine bent his head in despair. "You see, when I was out hunting for her the day she told me she was expecting kits, I was killed by one of Boris' guards. I was never able to make it back to her. I understand if you will never forgive me for leaving her and my kits."  
Flame relaxed and smoothed his fur. "I thought you just ran off. Like you didn't want to take responsibility."

Pine shook his broad head. "I would never leave her like that. I love her, and my kits that I will never be able to raise. Please tell her that. But now I shall give you your eighth life. I hope you live this life with honesty and loyalty to those you wish to protect."

As Flame touched Pine's nose, he instantly felt the heartbreak as if it were as sharp as stones in his belly. It was as if Cloud had turned away from him for something he didn't do. He wanted to call out to her and explain his love, but she couldn't hear him.

Flame snapped back to the star filled clearing and saw a small bundle of black fur scamper up to him. The kit stood in front of him and gazed into his forest green eyes. Flame recognized this little ball of fluff from when he was a kit. It was his brother, Raven.

"Hiya Flame. I never thought I'd get to see you again so soon. I wish you could stay and we could play like we used to, but it is very important for you to go back. You have a lot of work to do! Make sure you tell Hazel hi for me okay? I miss you two!" The little kit gathered himself up and stood as tall as he could. "Now I grant you your ninth and final life. May you live this life with hope for the future of your clan and with faith in your clan mates."

Flame touched his brother tiny nose and was filled with happiness. It was if he knew that no matter what happened, he and his loved ones would be alright. When he opened his eyes, the nine cats that had given him his lives were before him.

Amber paced forward. "Flame, now that you have gained the nine lives of a leader, it is your responsibility to look after your clan mates and keep your loved ones safe."

Flame's father took Amber's place. "You will face many hardships in this journey, but remember you are supported by those who will give their lives for you."

Dew stepped forward, her long gray fur twinkling in the starlight. "Remember to uphold the code of warriors and to stay true to yourself at all times."

Patches eye's glowed as she looked at the young tom before her. "The clan will look to you for guidance, and you hold their futures in your paws."

Ice brushed forward to lick him between his ears. "Take care not to forget about the ones you love, and to make time for your own life."

Twig waited for Ice to return to spot. "Protect your borders with the strength of one hundred cats, and don't rely on others to fight your battles."

Rose nodded to Flame. "Rely on others to help you with your duty as leader. Be calm and listen to those around you to gain their respect."

Pine fixed Flame with a firm glare. "Treat every kit born into the clan as if it were your own. Kits are the future of every clan."

Last, Raven stepped forward. "But whatever you do Flame, don't forget about those you leave behind. We may be in Starclan now, but we all still care about you. Look to us whenever you need guidance." Raven gave an excited hop, and bounded closer to his brother. "Now, in the name of Starclan, I give you the name Flamestar. May you guide your clan with the values each one of us has granted you, and serve many moons as Flameclan's leader."

"Flamestar, Flamestar!" At once it seemed as though all the cats in Starclan were chanting his new name. At that moment, Flamestar knew that he could build and protect a clan he could rely on and serve.


	7. Chapter 5

All five clan leaders had received their nine lives and were back at fourtrees. The moon had set and dawn was on the horizon, lighting up the dew that had settled on the trees and grass in the clearing. The air was crisp and fresh, promising a new day to begin the long awaited change in the forest.

Flamestar sighed in exhaustion. It felt like moons since he had last rested. His nap in the moon lit cave had seemed to sap his strength instead of replenish it. He noticed that all the cats had drooping tails, and their paws steps were considerably more sluggish compared to when they had first set off.

"Well, I am going to claim the territory between the two rivers for Riverclan." River looked to the other leaders for any arguments, but he was met with silence.

"Very well, River. I believe that land will suit your needs quite perfectly." Wind flicked her ears, motioning toward the moors they had just crossed. "Then I claim the windy moors for my clan. I believe we will do well there."  
Shadow didn't hesitate to claim her territory. "Shadowclan will take the marshes on the opposite side of the thunderpath."

The cats looked to Flame and Thunder next. Flame spoke up first. "Well, I guess that leaves us with the forest to divide between us. That sounds great to me."

Thunder motioned toward the forest with his tail. "Thunderclan will take from the thunderpath to tallpines."

"And Flame clan from tallpines to the river." Flame nodded. "I say we meet up here again in a moon to reflect how our clans are doing."

The other leaders nodded their agreement, and Wind was the first to leave the group. Flame nodded a farewell to Thunder as all the cats began to split up and head their own ways. However, Flame was not alone. Shadow sat before him, their green eyes locked.

Flame twitched his tail in a warning as Shadow stood to approach him. She stopped and sat back down where she was.

"Listen, Flame. I know we fought earlier."

Flame twitched his tail again. "Yeah, I remember. Are you asking for a rematch?"

Shadow shook her head. "No, I just want to make sure there is no bad blood between us before we form clans. I would hate to get other cats mixed up in a personal bout."

Flame instantly relaxed. "I had the same concerns." He sat and smoothed his pelt. "Sorry for being hostile. I thought you wanted claw me or something."  
Shadow purred in amusement. "No, nothing of the sort. We were in a battle earlier, and we fought. What is done is done. All we can do is work toward a better tomorrow, right?"

Flame nodded. "Yes, and I wish you luck in forming your clan. I will see you next moon. I have some friends to get back to."

Shadow rested her tail on Flame's shoulders for a brief moment before the two cats headed separate ways. Flame dragged his sluggish, tired paws as if he were walking through mud. He was exhausted.

Flame felt as though he had trekked through the whole forest by the time the den was in sight. He trudged forward and the instant he pushed his head through the plank, he was greeted by his favorite scent in the forest.

"Oh, I was so worried about you! Smoke came home moons ago. He told us what happened. Are you okay?" Cloud began to sniff and prod Flame until she noticed his dried belly wound. "You're hurt! Lay down this instant. Come on."

Cloud led Flame to the back of the den and laid him in the corner. She laid next to him and he felt her warm tongue briskly cleaning his wound. He quickly fell asleep surrounded by the sweet scent of her snowy white fur.

 **Hi! So I know this chapter is quite short compared to previous ones, but oh well! Let me know if you enjoy the story!**


	8. Chapter 6

Flame awoke to the sound of scuffling, yowling cats inside the den. He jumped to his paws ready to defend his home. Cloud was wrestling with a multi-colored she-cat who was flopping her paws around clumsily.

"Cloud, that's enough!" Flame pushed himself between the two she-cats. "It's alright. I know this cat. Her name is Leaf."

Flame laid his tail across Cloud's back until she sheathed her claws. He nodded a greeting to Leaf.

"Welcome. This is Cloud," Flame gestured first to the snow white she-cat next to him, "And this is Hazel." Hazel emerged from a shadow, her belly round with expectant kits.

"Cloud, Hazel, this is Leaf. She helped me with my wound after the battle at fourtrees."

The static uneasiness in the air thinned as the cats were all introduced. Leaf looked frail and thin as she stood before Flame in the dim light of the den, and Flame could see several of her ribs. By her fighting techniques used earlier against Cloud, Flame assumed she was never taught how to protect herself.

 _"_ _You will not need to look far for a medicine cat, for she is the cat for you_." Flame remembered the words of Rose, Leaf's mother. He wondered if all she knew was how to treat the sick or injured, instead of how to care for herself.

"Leaf, I think I know why you came here." Leaf flicked her ears in curiosity as she urged Flame to continue. "I would like you to join Flameclan. As a medicine cat."

Leaf's eyes lit up at the orange cat's invitation. "Oh yes. I would be more than honored!" She looked to the ground, embarrassed. "In all honesty, that's exactly why I followed your scent all the way here. I don't really know how to hunt. So I can't feed any cat. But I do know how to heal any wound, and cure the sick!"

Flame nodded his head. "I know you can. You will be an asset to the clan."

"What about us, Flame?" Hazel had strode over to sit next to Cloud. "You have yet to ask us to join you."

Flame's cheek began to feel warm. He never meant for them to feel left out. "I just kind of assumed you would be coming with. A clan wouldn't be complete without you two."

Cloud had been avoiding Flame's eyes, but at his words she brightened up and her fur smoothed down. Flame gave her a reassuring lick on her shoulder and turned so he could face all three she-cats.

"We will wait for Smoke to return for hunting, and together, the five of us will go find our new home. Until then, relax. We have many sleepless nights ahead of us."

As Flame left the she-cats to sit in a puddle of sunshine that leaked through the roof of the den, Leaf approached Hazel and began talking about kits.

 _I need to find a place suitable for every cat to live comfortably._ A gentle nudge from Cloud made Flame jump back from his thoughts. He purred at the feeling of their fur brushing, and just sitting together, as if there was nothing to worry about.

"I wasn't about to let you go off and for a clan with a bunch of other cats you know." Cloud purred. "Not after you promised we could start a family."

Flame's heart felt as if it were going to leap out of his chest. "I would never leave you behind, you know." He nuzzled into her sweet, soft fur and felt as if he could be lost in the moment forever.

Several paw steps brought Flame's attention to the entrance to the den and Smoke pushed his way in followed by Storm and Rock.

"Look who I found wandering around outside," Smoke meowed as he dropped a couple of mice in the middle of the den.

Storm and Rock had stopped at the entrance and looked awkward, unsure whether they were welcome or not. "You see, we've been thinking about the clans and all…" Rock meowed quietly, shuffling his paws.

Flame stood and nodded a welcome to the two cats. "I've seen the two of you in battle, as well as your loyalty to friends. If you are looking for a clan to join, Flameclan would be honored to have you."

Storm sighed in relief. "We were worried you wouldn't want a couple of loners like us." He looked around at the other cats in the crowded den. "Are we all members of Flameclan?"

A long silence followed as the cats looked at each other, realizing that they were now all connected as a family. Flame felt a rush of pride flow from his pelt as he gazed upon these cats. Leaf, the intelligent, nurturing medicine cat. Hazel, the spunky future mother who would bring the clan its first kits. Storm and Rock, the two battle worn warriors. Smoke, his trusted best friend, and Cloud, his loving mate.

"From this point forward, we are a clan. We will hunt together, fight together, and live together from this day forward. I am honored to be your leader."


	9. Chapter 7

The days following Flame's declaration of the beginning of Flameclan, the new warriors had been busy surveying their new territory looking for a camp. When Cloud had stumbled into a small clearing created by a large fallen tree, Flame had decided it to be their newest home.

The tree trunk itself was several tail lengths across and provided excellent cover from the wind. Many stocky branches stuck out at all sides, creating many different nooks for cats to sleep. Smoke and Storm had been working for days, clearing out all of the dead branches that had fallen and revealing a smooth, sandy forest floor.  
Flame had decided to make the nursery and elders den along the trunk, to keep them warm and well protected. The medicine den was inside a large hollowed out section of the log, just past the nursery. Rock and Hazel had been building a den for the warriors across from the fallen log. They wove many large branches together and soon had a large enough den to house all of the newest Flameclan members.

Flame and Cloud had begun constructing a wall around the camp of brambles and branches from the fallen tree. The camp had plenty of room for cats to share meals and for them to walk around without feeling crowded. After several days of hard work, Flame decided the camp was completed.

One night, while the moon was high in the sky, Flame rose from his spot next to Cloud and bounded up to one of the highest branches of the fallen tree. He looked down at the curious looks from his clan.

"Let all cats who are members of Flameclan join me under the night sky for a clan meeting." Flame yowled into the cool night air.

Each cat rose to the paws and made their way to sit beneath Flame, looking up at him. His fur was bathed with moonlight, making him look as though he walked down form the stars to sit before the clan.

"Members of Flameclan, I welcome you to the new home that we shall share for the countless moons to come."

Smoke lead the other cats in yowls of triumph at the completion of their hard work. When the night air once again grew silent, Flame continued.

"Now, beneath silverpelt, and the watchful eyes of our fallen ancestors, I stand before you to give each of you your warrior names. May Starclan look down on each of us and grant us their approval."

Flame looked down at his clan mates gathered before him. "From this day, I take on the name of a leader. I am Flamestar. Leader of Flameclan. And now I grant each of you in turn your own warrior names."

Casting his gaze upon Leaf, Flamestar beckoned her forward. "Starclan have told me about your truly vast knowledge of herbs in a dream. Leaf, as a medicine cat of Flameclan, it is your responsibility to care for these cats as if they were your own kits. I trust that you will give us your love and devotion for many moons to come. From this day forward you shall now be known as Leafbreeze."

Flamestar leapt down from his perch among the branches and Leafbreeze bowed her head as he licked her shoulder. She stepped back into the crowd of cats, greeted with an excited lick by Hazel.

"Smoke," The dark gray tabby took a step forward to stand before his leader. "You have been the best friend any cat could ask for. I trust with not only my life, but with the lives of my loved ones as well. I could think of no other cat that I would rather have as my deputy. So, from this day forward, may you serve the clan alongside me with leadership and strength. With this, I also give you the name of Smokepelt."

Flamestar continued on through the night to give the names Cloudsong, Stormwatcher, Rockfoot and Hazelheart. At the end of the ceremony, the cats of Flameclan chanted each name into the forest. They were a clan of warriors.


	10. Chapter 8

Flamestar emerged from the warrior's den to be greeted by a warm breeze. The forest was swaying in the wind as though it were alive. With a deep breath, Flamestar could scent his clan mates as well as the mouth-watering scent of fresh kill. He padded over to the large, flat rock that held any prey the warriors had caught. He grabbed a plump vole and joined Hazelheart and Rockfoot, who were chatting under the shade of a branch.

"Good morning, Flamestar." Hazelheart greeted her brother, "Stormwatcher and Rockfoot had a very successful hunt this morning."

Rockfoot dipped his head in embarrassment. "Oh, it was nothing."

Flamestar took a mouthful of prey, grateful his clan members were getting along so well. He spotted Smokepelt and Cloudsong make their way into the camp with even more prey dangling from their jaws. The clan would have full bellies that day.

Once Flamestar had finished his meal, he waved his tail in a goodbye to Hazelheart and Rockfoot. He joined Smokepelt and Cloudsong in their conversation.

"I think along the river will be our best bet to hunt when it begins to draw closer to leaf-bare." The large gray deputy meowed through a mouthful of shrew.

"I agree. We had quite the generous catch this morning." Cloudsong had also chosen a shrew to munch on.

Flamestar sat next to the she-cat, "Hopefully the forest stays plentiful, even through the colder moons."

Nods of agreement came from the eating cats. Flamestar looked up to see Leafbreeze making her way towards them with a mouse dangling from her jaws.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I was hoping to have a word with you about Hazelhert, Flamestar." Leafbreeze had sat next to the leader and dropped her mouse at her paws to eat later. "I believe she is very close to kitting."

Delighted purrs came from the three cats. "That's great news. Having kits in the clan will liven up the place." Flamestar meowed as he glances toward his bloated sister.

"It will be fun to have some kits running around." Leafbreeze nodded. "However, I don't have the herbs I need yet. I want to be well stocked as soon as possible."

"Flamestar, if you want, I'll escort Leafbreeze wherever she needs to go to gather her herbs." Smokepelt meowed as he licked his muzzle clean from his eaten shrew.

"Thank you Smokepelt. Leafbreeze, when you are ready take him with you and collect what you need."

Satisfied, Leafbreeze picked up her mouse and padded over to lay next to Hazelheart and tuck in to her food.

Flamestar purred as Cloudsong leaned into him, their pelts brushing and tails twining together. He breathed in her sweet scent and gave her an affectionate lick between her ears.

"Whoa there, lovebirds. Get a den!" Smokepelt chuckled, pushing Cloudsong to topple into Flamestar.

"What do you say the two of us go for a run in the forest? Renew some scent markers, maybe hunt a little…" Flamestar tried to hide his embarrassment from the she-cat.

Cloudsong purred in amusement. "I would love to."

Jumping to his paws, Flamestar beckoned for her to follow him. "I bet you can't keep up!" He meowed over his shoulder as he raced into the forest, Cloudsong hot on his paws.

The two cats streaked through the undergrowth, dodging trees and leaping over brambles. Flamestar led the way toward the river that flowed along the border of their territory, Cloudsong keeping pace with him. He slowed to a walk as they approached the river, and he playfully flicked a pawful of water toward her.

Shaking the water from her pelt, Cloudsong's tail thrashed in playful anger. "You have broken the first rule of the warrior code! You have betrayed your clan by bringing this water to my pelt!" Cloudsong jumped toward Flamestar, pushing him into the river.

Flamestar's pelt was instantly soaked and he pulled himself from the sparkling water. He stalked up to Cloudsong and sprang on her, covering her with his dripping wet pelt. Pushing him off, Cloudsong snorted in disgust as her fur was now completely drenched.

With a triumphant purr, Flamestar flicked her ears with his tail. The padded down the river together, pelts brushing as they walked. Every few fox lengths, Flamestar would stop to renew a scent mark along the border.

As the pair of cats drew close to the large flat rocks that covered the ground near the river, Flamestar picked up hushed meows coming from inside their border. Quickening their pace, Flamestar nearly ran into a stocky gray tabby she-cat and a smaller white tom. These two cats were definitely trespassing on Flameclan territory.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cloudsong had instantly gone on the offensive, her white pelt standing on end.

The gray she-cat unsheathed her claws and turned to face Cloudsong. "Exploring Flameclan's territory of course. How are we supposed to know where to fight you if we don't know your territory?"

Flamestar stepped between the two she-cats. "There will be no fighting, especially not here. Now sheath your claws."

"And who do you think you are, mister know it all?" The white tom sneered in his clan mate's defense.

"I'm Flamestar." The ginger tom towered over the two smaller cats. "And who might you two be? From Riverclan, I suppose?"

The two intruding cats' eyes widened in surprise. They obviously never expected to run into a clan leader in their mischevious escapade.

"I'm Hailstripe." The white tom murmured to his paws. "And this is Silverspring."

The confidence the two young cats had shown only moments before had completely disappeared. They both now were staring at the dirt and shifting around their paws. Flamestar felt their discomfort radiating off of them like sharp bramble thorns.

"Go on. Get off our territory." Firestar sighed. "And don't let any of my warriors catch a scent of either of you across our border!"

The two cats stumbled away, eager to be back in their own territory. They slipped into the river and were quickly on the other side, sprinting out of sight into the undergrowth.

Cloudsong gave one of her forepaws a good lick and ran it over her ears. "I would have given them a good clawing or two to prove your point."

Flamestar gave her a gentle nudge. "Nah. The whole clan territories thing is new to all of us. The last thing I want to do I make some enemies the first moon."

Cloudsong just shrugged and the two cats began heading back to camp. As they neared the enterance, Flamestar heard a series of painful yowls coming from the center of camp. As he rushed in to see what was causing such a commotion, he was greeted by the whole clan, gathered around a single cat. As Flamestar got closer, he realized it was Hazelheart. The pregnant she-cat was on her side, shuddering in pain.

"The kits are coming!" Leafbreeze pushed past the clan leader into the center of the crowd so she was crouched over Hazelheart. "Everyone, get back! You're crowding her!" Lashing her tail, the calico she-cat stared down any cat she deemed to be too close.

Flamestar stood back as he watched the medicine cat order around the cats around her to fetch moss soaked in water, different types of herbs, or to comfort Hazelheart. A loud yowl cut through the camp, and Hazelheart's body heaved in effort.

Flamestar looked to Leafbreeze and was shocked to see a small pale ginger bundle dangling from her jaws. The medicine cat beckoned him over with her tail and set the little kit at his paws.

"Meet your niece. And newest member of the clan. Now lick." The she-cat bent down and began licking the tiny kit in the opposite direction of how the fur grew. "Like this."

Flamestar nodded and Leafbreeze went back to work on Hazelheart. He bent of the kit and began licking her fur in the way he had been shown. It didn't take long before the tiny bundle of fur was wriggling under his tongue and squeaking for her mother.

"Flamestar, set the kit next to her mother's belly." Leafbreeze had appeared next to him again with another bundle of dark fur at her paws.

The little she-kit was shown to her mother's belly to suckle and Flamestar returned to Leafbreeze, the little bundle still at her paws.

"This one was already dead by the time he was born." Leafbreeze was staring solemnly at the still kit. "I don't know what I should say to Hazelheart."

Flamestar rested his tail on Leafbreeze's shoulder reassuringly. "These things happen. It isn't your fault. She will understand."

As the medicine cat showed Hazelheart her stillborn son, a low sad yowl filled the camp. The kit was taken by Stormwatcher and Rockfoot to be buried, and Hazelheart and her new kit were moved into the nursery.


	11. Allegiances

**Flameclan**

 **Leader:**

Flamestar: Flame colored pelt with two white front paws and green eyes. The first leader and founder of Flameclan.

 **Deputy:**

Smokepelt: Black tom with gray flecks and yellow eyes. Best friend to Flamestar.

 **Medicine Cat:**

Leafbreeze: Calico she-cat with green eyes. First medicine cat of Flameclan

 **Warriors:**

Cloudsong: Pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Mate of Flamestar.

Stormwatcher: Light grey tom with blue eyes. Highly respected for his skill in battle

Rockfoot: Dark brown tom with amber eyes. Not very talkative around the others and keeps to himself.

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

Hazelheart: Tan colored she-cat with amber eyes. Sister to Flamestar.

 **Kits:**

Sunkit: Pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. Daughter of Hazelheart.

 **Riverclan:**

 **Leader:**

Riverstar: Stocky gray tom with silver stripes and green eyes. Founder of Riverclan

 **Deputy:**

Beetlestripe: Dark brown tabby tom with thin black stripes and blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:**

Thornwing: Pale gray tom with black flecks and yellow eyes

 **Warriors:**

Silverspring: Stocky gray and silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Hailstripe: Short, pure white tom with amber eyes.

 **Windclan:**

 **Leader:**

Windstar: Small, wiry, pale-brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Founder of Windclan

 **Deputy:**

Darkflower: Black, thick-furred she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:**

Slatetail: Pale grey tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **Warriors:**

 **Shadowclan:**

 **Leader:**

Shadowstar: Large, muscular, black she-cat with green eyes. Founder of Shadowclan.

 **Deputy:**

Grassfall: Small, mottled, pale-ginger she-cat with deep green eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:**

Moonwhisper: White and pale ginger she-cat with wide blue eyes.

 **Warriors:**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Leader:**

Thunderstar: Large, ginger and white tom with broad shoulders and amber eyes

 **Deputy:**

Blazewind: Golden tabby tom with long, thick fur and amber eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:**

Swiftbird: Skinny, long legged she-cat with white fur and green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

 **Hi! Frostfeather here! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! So, obviously you have yet to meet several of these characters listed here, but I'm sure they are going to make an appearance here soon. *wink wink* I am really excited to start expanding on some of these cats! I think one of my favorites is definitely going to be Sunkit. Well, if you have any thoughts or idea about the story so far, leave me a review! Happy hunting!**


	12. Chapter 9

Flamestar, Smokepelt and Leafbreeze sat together under the soft light of the full moon above. The three cats were in the shadow of the massive boulder which sat next to fourtrees. A soft breeze stirred the leaves overhead and the grass under paw. The air was slowly getting colder over the days, promising that leaf-fall would be only a short moon away.

Flamestar lifted his nose to the air, scenting a slightly sour stench approaching from the edge of the clearing. Shadowstar pushed through the undergrowth followed by two other cats Flamestar had yet to meet. The first was a pale-ginger she-cat who seemed tiny next to her large, muscular leader. Another she-cat with white fur and ginger patches was close behind.

Flamestar nodded a welcome to the three Shadowclan cats. "Greetings, Shadowstar. I hope all has been well in the last moon." He turned toward his clan mates. "This is Smokepelt, my deputy and Leafbreeze, Flameclan's medicine cat."

"Thank you Flamestar. It is good to see you are well, and to meet your clan mates." Shadowstar introduced Grassfall, the short sandy colored she-cat as her deputy. The other as her medicine cat, Moonwhisper.

Before Flamestar could talk with Shadowstar, more cats began to pour from the forest. Flamestar could scent Windstar and Riverstar. Each had also brought two extra cats along with them.

Riverstar offered a warm greeting to all the cats, while Windstar kept her distance. From Riverclan, Beetlestripe was the deputy. He was a threatening looking cat with a dark brown tabby coat with thing black stripes over a stocky, muscular build. His face and shoulders were broad, as if he could carry a badger through the forest. Thornwing, a speckled, pale-gray tom was the Riverclan medicine cat, who was instantly mingling with the other medicine cats discussing their practice.

Windstar had introduced her deputy, Darkflower and medicine cat Slatetail. Darkflower had a thick, black pelt and looked as if she would claw any cat who tried to strike up a conversation. Slatetail on the other paw was constantly meowing about herbs he'd found on the moors to any cat who would listen.

"So, how is prey running?" Flamestar addressed the other leaders, curious to see how their clans were doing.

"Most of my warriors have become excellent fishers" Riverstar meowed proudly.

"Shadowclan is still small for now. But food is plenty and we haven't had any issues so far."

"Windclan has many fit warriors, but the rabbits have been hard to catch so far. But we are doing well otherwise." Windstar turned up her nose, indicating that she didn't wish to talk with the other leaders any longer on the matter.

"I wonder what is keeping Thunderstar." Riverstar meowed to Flamestar.

"I don't really care." Windstar lashed her tail. "But if he does not show up soon, I will assume he isn't coming at all."

"Now Windstar, he will be here. Just be patient." Shadowstar twitched her whiskers in annoyance.

Flamestar looked toward the medicine cats who were all eagerly discussing ways to heal and help their clan mates. The deputies were mostly exchanging polite small talk, but the leaders sat in complete silence.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting!" Thunderstar had appeared from the forest, trailed by two other cats with their tails held high. "We had to cross the river. And we aren't the best swimmers, you know."

The Thunderclan deputy was Blazewind, a golden tom who seemed about the same age as Thunderstar. The medicine cat was Swiftbird, a white she-cat with gentle green eyes and long legs. All three Thunderclan cats seemed in good spirits and were excited to be there.

Thunderstar padded up to the other leaders. "So, what's happening? It's great to see you all again."

"Well we were all waiting for you." Windstar rolled her eyes. "But we may as well get started."

"Right." Riverstar stood up and faced the other leaders. "Riverclan is doing well. We have a camp settled and have several warriors so far. Prey is running well, and the rivers are full."

"Thank you for sharing Riverstar." Shadowstar now stood to face the small group of cats. "Shadowclan has control over the swampy marshes across the thunderpath. The prey there is new to us, but frogs are slowly becoming a normal food supply. We have many warriors as well as a queen who is expecting our first clan born kits."

"That's great news Shadowstar." Flamestar now took the leaders' attention. "Flameclan has built a wonderfully protected and cozy camp. Prey is running well and we have had our first kit born to the clan by our queen, Hazelheart." Flamestar paused while the other clan leaders congratulated his clan. "However, a few sunrises ago, I was patrolling along the Riverclan border with one of my warriors, and we stumbled upon two of your warriors, Riverstar."

Riverstar flicked his ears in surprise. "This is the first I have heard of this incident, Flamestar."

"These warriors claimed to be scouting our territory to find the ideal locations for future battle plans."  
"I assure you, Riverclan has no reason to have any quarrels with Flameclan." Riverstar bowed his head toward Flamestar. "I'll inform my warriors to stay within our borders."

"I trust you will. I understand the ways of living as a clan are new to every cat, but borders are borders. I expect them to be respected. Not just by your warriors, but by mine as well." Before sitting back down, Flamestar let the tip of his tail lay reassuringly on the Riverclan leader's shoulder.

"Like I said earlier, Windclan is doing well." Windstar didn't even stand for her announcements, and with a flick of her tail signaled for Thunderstar's turn.

"Thunderclan is thriving." Thunderstar stood to face the cats. "We have a small number of warriors currently, but have three apprentices in training and more kits on the way." He sat back down.

The five leaders were silent until Riverstar spoke up once again. "I think meeting like this has been a large step for our clans. I think we shall meet again next full moon."

Shadowstar and Thunderstar nodded in agreement. Windstar didn't say anything against the idea, meaning she was most likely okay with it.

"Maybe next full moon we should bring our deputies, medicine cats, and some of our warriors." Flamestar suggested. "I think that would be a wonderful way of teaching our warriors the ways of the forest. And it could help limit any hostilities in the future."

Riverstar instantly agreed to the idea, followed by the rest of the leaders. With a wave of his tail, Flamestar beckoned his clan mates to him, and each clan made their own separate ways back into the forest of their own territories.


	13. Chapter 10

Flamestar pushed his way out of the warrior's den and shook his fur. He looked around the camp. _I really need to get my own den._

During the leaders' gathering several sunrises ago, Shadowstar explained to him how she had her own individual den in the Shadowclan camp. She believed sleeping separately was a good way to keep separate from warrior drama and keep control of authority.

Weaving amongst the branches of the mighty tree that lined the end of camp, Flamestar looked for a good place to create his own den amongst the branches. He could hear the soothing voice of Hazelheart coming from the nursery as she told her kit stories.

"Whacha up to?" Smokepelt had creeped up on him, making him jump.

"Oh, I'm just looking for a place to build my own den."

Smokepelt narrowed his eyes. "What, are we all too smelly for you or something?"

Flamestar purred his amusement. "No, no. Although you do sometimes smell like prey dragged through the mud."

Smokepelt nudged the flame-colored tom into a branch. "I don't know if I could sleep over here by the nursery. Too much excitement."

"That's what I thought too." Flamestar agreed. "Especially once Sunkit gets old enough to explore camp on her own."

Leafbreeze padded out of the nursery and joined the two toms next to the nursery. "If you're looking for a place for a den, Flamestar, you should check out the roots of the tree over toward the camp enterance."

Leafbreeze left the two cats to find herself a juicy piece of prey from the pile. Flamestar made his way farther down the trunk of the tree until he got to the roots. They were sticking up out of the ground and twisting through the air. This section of camp had not yet been cleared out and was full of vines and brambles. Flamestar poked at some of the tendrils of vine that hung from one of the higher branches, only for the vines to part neatly around his paws. Curious, he stuck his head through to find a small opening that, when cleared out could make a perfect den.

Satisfied, the Flamestar leader turned back to his best friend. "How many warriors are in camp currently?  
Smokepelt thought to himself for a second. "It's just you, me, Leafbreeze and Hazelheart. Rockfoot and Stormwatcher left at dawn to patrol our borders, and Cloudsong went to find moss for Leafbreeze."

"Well, I guess it's just the two of us then. What do you say? Help me clear out a den?"

As an answer, Smokepelt swiped a dried up bramble from the ground, which thudded against the trunk of the tree.

The two toms worked tirelessly, taking a quite break at sunhigh to have some fresh kill. Together, they cleared out the brambles, thorns and extra vines from the cluster of roots, leaving some vines to hang down in front of the den enterance for privacy. The inside was swept out and the walls were packed with some of the old vines that had been cleared out earlier. The roots above made a great ceiling, with sprinkles of light filtering in to brush the sandy floor. A mossy bed was made with the fresh moss collected by Cloudsong.

"Whose den is this?" Cloudsong asked, sticking her head through the vines.

"It's mine." Flamestar greeted her with a lick to the cheek.

"What, you aren't sleeping in the warriors den anymore?" The she-cat fiddled her paws in the sand in front of her. "Why not?"

Flamestar pushed his nose into her soft white fur. "Well, I think it would be the best way to keep authority over the rest of the clan."

Cloudsong ducked away from Flamestar's loving touch. "I think you're right." She meowed over her shoulder and pushed through the vines.

Flamestar watched as she left. _What did I say?_ He pushed his way after her, only to be greeted by a jumping yellow ball of fuzz. Hazelheart was showing Sunkit around the camp and introducing her to all the cats.

"This, Sunkit, is our leader Flamestar. He's also your uncle."

"I know, I know, I know!" The little kit meowed as she pounced onto Flamestar's tail.

Hazelheart hissed with annoyance. "Now Sunkit! Was that anyway to greet your leader on your first trip out of the nursery?"

With a mischievous glint in her eye, the little kit looked up to her mother. "But his tail was right there! I just had to pounce on it!" she squeaked.

Flamestar purred in amusement and knocked the little kit from her paws with his tail. "Well, I think you should wait until you're a bit bigger to try and take down this piece of prey."

Sunkit looked up to Flamestar, her little yellow eyes shining with admiration. Hazelheart herded her daughter away and back towards the nursery, with a disheartened yowl coming from the kit.

"If that kit is anything like her mother or her uncle, she's bound to be getting herself into trouble for moons." Smokepelt purred as he watched the two she-cats disappear behind the nursery walls.

"Who was the one always bailing you out of trouble when we were young?" Flamestar cuffed his friend over the ear with a forepaw.

"So. What did you say to Cloudsong?" Smokepelt motioned to where the she-cat was sitting alone, with an untouched mouse at her paws. "She hasn't talked with anyone since she came out of your new den earlier."

Flamestar shrugged. "How am I supposed to know what goes through the mind of a she-cat?"

Smokepelt poked him with a paw. "Well, she is your mate. So you should at least try to make her feel better."

Without another word, Flamestar trotted over to sit next to Cloudsong. He cleared his throat but she didn't acknowledge him. _What did I do wrong?_

"Hey, Cloudsong." The distance between their pelts seemed like they were a forest apart. "Are you okay? You haven't touched your mouse." He looked down to his paws when she did not answer. "Did I do something wrong?"

Cloudsong sighed. "Flamestar, do you ever miss our time before we were in the clan?"

 _Why is she thinking about that?_ Flamestar gazed down into the deep blue eyes of the cat he loved. "Not really. I like it here." She looked away. "But, I do miss how we were able to be together all the time, with no worries or responsibilities."

Cloudsong relaxed her shoulders that had grown tense. "I miss that too."

 _She's upset because I have to move to a different den for the good of the clan._ The realization struck Flamestar like a blow from a warrior. Why hadn't he realized it sooner?

"Cloudsong, I will always be here for you. No matter what happens in the clan. Okay?"

"I know that."

"And I will always take care of you, even in the coldest days of leaf-bare."

"I know."

"We may not be able to spend as much time together as we used to, but I don't regret forming the clan."

"Yeah."

Flamestar pushed into her fur, breaking the distance. "After all, this is where I want to raise kits with you."

Cloudsong turned to look at the handsome, young tom before her. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. I'm a warrior. Remember? Warriors don't lie."

Cloudsong leaned into him, their fur mingling together. "I do love you, Flamestar. I understand your responsibilities to the clan, but I want to spend more time with you."

"I want to spend more time with you, too." Flamestar pulled away from Cloudsong to look into her eyes once more. "That's why I think you should move into my new den with me."

"Really?" Love flooded from the she-cats pelt like an over flowing river.

"Of course." Flamestar pushed his nose into her fur, surrounding himself in her thick, white fur.

 **Hi! Frostfeather here! Please review and let me know if you like the story! Especially if you've read this far into it! And if you have, congratulations and a big thank you! I am taking character requests, if you would like to see more of a certain character or if you have a character of your own you would like to have a guest appearance! Happy hunting!**


	14. Poll

Flamestar strode from his den into the sandy clearing of the Flameclan camp. Gathering his haunches beneath him, he launched himself onto the highest branch of the fallen log that lined one side of the camp. "Let all cats join beneath highbranch for a clan announcement" He yowled.

The members of Flameclan were quickly out of their dens, curiously peering up at their leader. "Everyone, groom your fur. Practice you hunter's crouch, get in some battle training. For the time to for a favorite to be chosen. The readers will decide. The will decide who is the best character of Flameclan! May the voting begin!"

 **Hi! Frostfeather here! Please make a visit over to my profile to vote for your favorite Flameclan cat! Whichever cat wins the poll will get their own featured story. Happy voting!**


	15. Chapter 11

A moon had passed since the gathering that had been held at fourtrees. Now, Flamestar lead a patrol of his warriors back to the large, grassy clearing for the first gathering in which warriors were invited. Smokepelt, Cloudsong, Leafbreeze and Stormwatcher were pelting after him through the forest.

The night air was crisp and cold, leaf-fall wrapping its chilly talons around the forest and the clans. A long run was exactly what the Flameclan cats had needed to warm themselves up. The past several days they had spent all of their waking moments hunting and filling any breezy gaps in the nursery and warriors den.

The clans had all remained peaceful, with enough prey in their territories to keep their small numbered clans well fed and plump. The largest clan to Flamestar's knowledge was Shadowclan. Shadowstar had recruited many of her old friends, family and even random kittypets.

Flamestar and his patrol soon skidded to a halt to see the clearing of fourtrees filled with cats. The cats had been mingling, confusing the scents of the individual clans. Flamestar nodded hellos to several cats as he padded past until he got to the base of the great rock where the other leaders were gathered. He had been the last to arrive, and was keenly aware of the glare he was receiving from Windstar.

 _No wonder her clan is the smallest._ He thought to himself. _If she's that bitter toward every cat, you'd have to be a mouse brain to join her._

Flamestar nodded a welcome and Shadowstar sprang up to the top of the rock that towered over the cats for all to see. "Welcome, cats of all five clans to the first gathering." She yowled so every cat in the clearing could hear. "We are blessed by Starclan to be able to gather here under the full moon and share tongues as well as stories."

Yowls broke out among the gathered cats, to raise into a terrific shout to Starclan. The cats were generally excited and beyond joyous to be gathered together with other clan cats.

"I shall start this gathering by informing you all that Shadowclan is well prepared for the upcoming moons of cold weather." Shadowstar's yowl silenced the cats below her. "I am also delighted to announce the birth of Shadowclan's first kits. One of our queens, Lillystep has given birth to three strong and healthy kits. Willowkit, Sharpkit and Mudkit."

Yowls of congratulations and triumph came from the cats surrounding any Shadowclan warriors. Shadowstar beamed with pride before leaping back down, replaced on the rock by Windstar. Flamestar murmured a congratulations to Shadowstar before turning to hear Windclan's announcement.

Windstar waited for the noise in the clearing to de down before addressing the clans. "Windclan is surviving on the moors and our warriors are becoming excellent rabbit hunter." The waved her tail to the next leader. "That is all."

Thunderstar leapt onto the great rock next and looked down upon the surrounding cats. His gaze was excited but there was a tinge of sadness. "I have grave news from Thunderclan." The clearing became silent and many Thunderclan cats lowered their heads in grief. "One of our apprentices, Treepaw, has died two sunrises ago."

"He was meant to come to this gathering tonight!"

Flamestar searched through the crowd to find which cat had interrupted their leader. He finally found a small she-cat that had to be an apprentice as well. _Probably a littermate of Treepaw's._ Flamestar's heart dropped in grief for this young she-cat. Her pelt was scruffy and her eyes gloomy, as if she hadn't slept for moons.

"Treepaw was supposed to be here with us tonight." Thunderstar continued. "However, he is now with Starclan. Now, with that said, every cat should know how he died." Thunderstar paused for a few heartbeats. "He came across a bright red berry in the forest and at only one. This berry killed him instantly."

Many gasps of horror and some of terror filled the clearing. Thunderstar waited for the noise to die down before motioning toward the side of the great rock where the medicine cats had gathered together. Swiftbird, the slender, long legged Thunderclan medicine cat rose to her paws and turned toward the crowd.

"These berries are fatally poisonous, even for the strongest warrior." Swiftbird's green eyes sparkled under the moonlight. "I am very serious when I say they should be avoided at all cost. Younger cats will find that their bright red color makes them look appetizing." She turned to address the other clan leaders. "So please, warn all of your clan mates to prevent any future deaths from these death berries."

Thunderstar waved his tail at his medicine cat once more and she found her seat. Thunderstar stared across the cats below and with a mighty leap, cleared the rock for the next leader.

 _I guess I'll go next._ Flamestar rose to his paws and made it to the top of the rock with a mighty jump. He gazed across the gathered cats, eyes resting on his own clanmates. He knew his clan wasn't the largest, the fastest or the strongest, but he only felt pride for the cats he had learned to trust with his life.

"Flameclan has been blessed by Starclan with wonderful hunting and thriving territory. We have also been blessed with the first kit of Flameclan, given to us by our queen, Hazelheart. The kit's name is Sunkit, and she is an energetic as the come."

Many amused purrs rose from the cats below, the loudest ones coming from his warriors. Deciding he had no more to report, he jumped back down to be replaced by Riverstar.

Riverstar lifted his head in triumph. "Riverclan has had wonderful hunting, and we have two new apprentices. They are with us tonight. Their names are Tidepaw and Streampaw. They have good mentors and will make ideal warriors in their time."  
Flamestar followed the gazes of several Riverclan cats until he found two small, fluffy apprentices who had ducked their heads in embarrassment from all the attention. Riverstar signaled with his tail that he was done speaking, and the gathering was over.

Windclan was the first clan to leave, and several other clans were gathering their warriors to depart back to their own territory. Flamestar yowled for his clanmates and was quickly joined by Leafbreeze and Smokepelt. Once he had all of his warriors, he set off back toward the Flameclan camp.


	16. Chapter 12

Flamestar and Cloudsong padded silently through the forest. The moon was high, casting an eerie glow through the tree branches above. As the two cats walked, their pelts brushed and their tails were twined together.

Flamestar loved the cat beside him. He knew he could never find another cat that could make him as happy as Cloudsong did. They had been together through the hardest trials life could throw at them. He nuzzled the she-cat affectionately, only for her to stop and look up at him with her gorgeous blue gaze.

"Flamestar," Cloudsong started before looking down at her paws. "I think we need to talk."

Surprise lit Flamestar's eyes and he moved closer to the she-cat, wrapping his tail around her in comfort. He could tell something had been bugging her the past few days, but had never had the chance to bring it up. He licked behind her ears to encourage her.

"Flamestar." She started over, matching his gaze. "I know we've talked before about it, but…. How do you feel about kits?"

Flamestar let out a purr. He had always planned to have kits with the snow white warrior before him, but never knew when the right time would be.

"Cloudsong, I've told you before." He nuzzled his cheek into her fur, entranced by her sweet scent that was all around him. "Raising kits with you would make me happier than I could ever dream."

"That's good, because in a few short moons, our first litter of kits will be in our lives."

Flamestar's eyes flew open. He hadn't expected that. He looked down at his paws. _I'm going to be a father._ His whiskers quivered with excitement.

"I'm going to be a father!"

 **I know this chapter is quite short, but I felt as though that was a good place to end it. Also, I plan on the next chapter being quite long. Because, surprisingly Flamestar's segment of this series is coming to an end. Also, be sure to vote for your favorite Flameclan character in my poll! Whichever character wins will get their personal story told. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 13

Flamestar worked tirelessly as he patched up a few of the breezy holes in the nursery. He had insisted on doing it himself, wanting the warmest possible den for his mate and kits when they arrived. The harsh season of leaf-bare was showing its sharp claws to the clan, and Flamestar wanted to be more than ready. Cloudsong still had almost two moons more before she was scheduled to kit, and that would take place in the heart of leaf-bare. Luckily, Leafbreeze was more than prepared, equipped with extra herbs to ensure the health of each clan cat, including the kits.

The warriors den was being patched up by Rockfoot and Hazelheart while Sunkit scampered around, chasing after leaves. The little ginger kit was already two moons old and was the pride and joy of Flameclan. The warriors made sure to give her the best bedding, and she often got souvenirs brought to her from the forest. She basked in the attention, and only her mother was willing to scold her whenever she did something wrong.

"Sunkit, come here!" Flamestar called over his shoulder toward the little ball of energy. Sunkit turned her attention away from the leaf she had been chasing and her whiskers twitched in surprise at the leader's summons.

"Go inside and tell me if you can feel a breeze." Flamestar directed at his niece as soon as she drew near.

Sunkit bounced inside. There was a brief moment of pause. "Nope, warm as Hazelheart's belly in here!"

Flamestar purred in amusement before poking his head into the nursery as well. The walls were fairly thick, and there was plenty of room for two or three queens and their kits. Two nests had already been prepared inside, both of which looked as though Sunkit had been wrestling around in them. The little, pale ginger she-kit scampered out, returning to her game with the leaves.

Flamestar watched Sunkit play until he spotted Cloudsong make her way out of Leafbreeze's den. She had been visiting Leafbreeze regularly, being sure to eat extra fresh kill and take on less patrols for the good of the kits. Flamestar trotted over to greet her.

"What did Leafbreeze say? Are our kits healthy?" He greeted his mate with a warm nuzzle to her shoulder.

Cloudsong purred. "You mousebrain. It's still very early to tell much."

"Well, anyway the nursery is ready for leaf-bare." Flamestar pulled away as Cloudsong made her way across the clearing.

Flamestar followed after Cloudsong to a sunny patch of grass near the unused elder's den. He purred and sat next to her, the pelts mingling together. The expectant she-cat was still sleeping in Flamestar's den, and was determined not to move to the nursery until the final days before the kits would arrive.

Flamestar was suddenly distracted by scuffling coming from the camp's entrance. He rose to his paws, a bit disappointed to be disturbed while spending time with his mate. He made his way over to see Rockfoot and Stormwatcher escorting three cats into the camp clearing. The first was a dark golden tabby she-cat with long fur that swept around her like a shadow. Behind her were two younger cats, the first was a dark ginger she-cat who looked more excited to be ushered into the camp than either of her companions. The last was a golden tabby tom, who looked as though the warriors were about to eat him.

"These three cats were on our territory, and asked to meet you." Stormwatcher had left the newcomers and padded up to Flamestar.

He nodded his head toward his warrior and padded the rest of the way toward the cats. They were all fairly skinny, as if they hadn't been eating well in moons. The two younger cats were too old to be kits, but still young. As Flamestar watched how they gravitated around the older she-cat he knew she was their mother.

"Welcome to Flameclan."Flamestar swept his tail around, motioning to the rest of the camp behind him. "My name is Flamestar. Stormwatcher said you wished to speak with me."

The dark golden she-cat stepped forward and nodded her head in greeting. "My name is Honey. And this is Acorn and Owl."

Honey had waved her tail at the two younger cats beside her in turn. Acorn being the dark ginger she-cat who peered up at the clan leader in awe. Owl was more unsure, seeming to cower behind his sister.

Flamestar nodded to each of the smaller cats in turn. "What is it you came here to talk with me about?"

Honey fluffed up her fur before continuing. "My kits and I would like to ask you for a place in your clan."

"We are _not_ kits!" Acorn hissed. "My brother and I are eight moons old, for your information. We can catch mice too."  
Flamestar flicked his tail in amusement at this young she-cat's spunk. The clan could use a fiery warrior like her. It didn't take long for him to decide to give them a home in Flameclan. He turned and beckoned them to follow.

"Here is our fresh-kill pile. Eat what you would like, get to know some of my warriors." He nodded toward the pile of prey that was well stocked and offered many days' worth of food for the clan. "There will be a clan meeting later that will officially welcome you into the clan."  
With a flick of his tail, Flamestar left the three ravenous cats and found Smokepelt. The black and gray tom had been playing with Sunkit, teasing her with his tail. As Flamestar approached, Smokepelt stood and, much to Sunkit's dismay, left her to talk to the clan leader.

"Make sure all the warriors are in camp around dusk. We have a naming ceremony to perform."

Smokepelt nodded his head and left to talk with Rockfoot. Flamestar made his way back to Cloudsong who had been resting in the same place he had left her. He settled in next to her and nuzzled his muzzle against her beautiful white fur.

"We have new clanmates." He meowed into her ear.

She purred and wrapped her tail with his. "In a few moons we'll have even more new members."

"I was thinking about some names." Flamestar purred, gazing down at his mate with glowing green eyes. "Breezekit, and Flowerkit for she-kits and maybe Hawkkit and Ravenkit for little toms."

Cloudsong was silent for a moment. "I like the names Tawnykit, Badgerkit, and Fangkit."

Flamestar purred. "I think my favorite name I've thought of would be perfect for a ginger tom..."

"Flamestar! Flamestar!" The excited yowls from little Sunkit broke through Flamestar's thoughts and he looked up. The little kit was bounding toward him, her tail fur bunched up, making the tiny kit look ridiculous. Flamestar could barely suppress a humored purr.

"Flamestar! There are some strange cats in camp! Come look!" Sunkit pounced around the clan leader, full of excitement.

"Well, I guess I should make the announcement to the clan a bit early." Flamestar knocked the little she-cat to the ground. "Or Sunkit will announce it for me."

Rising to his paws, Flamestar flicked Cloudsong with his tail before padding off toward highbranch. Before leaping up, he looked around the camp and spotted the three newcomers huddled around with Leafbreeze and Hazelheart. Gathering his muscles under him, he leapt up and pulled himself onto the thick branch that stuck out over the clearing.

"Let all cats who are members of Flameclan join me under the blue sky for a clan meeting!" Flamestar yowled down to the clearing. The clan began to gather, the three new cats being pushed to the front of the crowd. Sunkit was prancing around them until Hazelheart collected her with a hiss.

"Warriors of Flameclan, I wish for you to welcome three of our newest members. The have talked with me and I have approved them to be worthy of clan names. May Starclan look down on these cats as I present them with full clan names."

Flamestar beckoned forward Honey. "This cat shall be known as Honeydusk. She has raised her kits and brought them to us, and will serve the clan with dignity for many moons."

Honeydusk strode back to sit beside her kits, greeted by the surrounding clanmates with warmth. Acorn bolted forward as Flamestar signaled for the two younger cats, causing a humored purr to rise from many of the warriors as they watched. Owl followed more slowly, cautious, as if he were about to be scolded.

Acorn, Owl, you are both still young and have much to learn. So from this day forward until you become warriors in your turn, you will be Flameclan's first apprentices. And until that day you shall be known as Acornpaw and Owlpaw. May Starclan guide the pawsteps of these young apprentices as they train hard to become warriors."

Flamestar bounded down from the high branch and beckoned forth two warriors from the clan. "Smokepelt, you shall be Acornpaw's mentor. Teach her all you know about the forest and what it means to be a warrior."

Smokepelt's eyes widened at the sudden assignment of an apprentice. He strode forward and stood in from of Acornpaw. The ginger apprentice was squirming with excitement, practically falling over her paws.

"Rockfoot, you shall be Owlpaw's mentor. Teach him what it means to be a loyal clan cat." Flamestar waved his tail toward the apprentices and their mentors. "Now, mentors, touch noses with your apprentice, and this clan meeting is over."

Smokepelt and Rockfoot each bent down to touch noses with their given apprentice as the rest of the clan joined together in a chant. "Honeydusk! Acornpaw! Owlpaw!"

Flamestar left the crowd of clanmates and drew Cloudsong to his den. They sat and listened to the bustling of their clan mates until slowly, most of them retired to their nests. He twinned his tail with hers and they sat together.

"Rustkit. That's my favorite name for a kit." Flamestar meowed as he gazed into Cloudsong's crystal blue eyes.

"Rustkit. Hmm, I like the sound of that one." Cloudsong flicked her mated with her tail. "Especially if he looks anything like you."

 **Hi! Frostfeather here! I hope you enjoy the story of Flameclan so far. Please be sure to leave a review and vote in my poll for you favorite character! I'm also accepting OC suggestions! Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 14

Yawning, Flamestar blinked open his eyes to the sunlight that filtered through the vines onto the ground. Cloudsong was still curled up beside him, her sweet scent mingled with his throughout the den.

The night before had been the full moon, and a busy gathering. Many clans had been collecting new warriors, promising that the clans would keep growing. Flameclan hadn't reported much, other than the new arrival of Honeydusk, Acornpaw and Owlpaw. The territories were peaceful, each finding enough prey to support their own.

As Flamestar stirred, Cloudsong raised her head and he licked his ears. He pushed himself to his paws and stretched, his ginger pelt rippling in the dim morning light. He left Cloudsong to continue sleeping and padded into the clearing. The day was young, but already the camp was bustling with energy. Leafbreeze had taken the two apprentices and was giving them a brief lesson on herbs, Smokepelt and Stormwatcher were thickening the walls of the warriors den and Hazelheart and Rockfoot tossed a moss ball back and forth over Sunkit's head.

Flamestar was proud of the clan he had built. They were already a family. The three newest members had fit right in and tried their hardest to impress their clanmates. There had been no threat of any kind from the forest or other clans other than the deadly jaws of leaf bare that always hung over the forest at this time of year.

Flamestar purred with happiness as he felt Cloudsong slip in beside him. Her belly had begun to swell, but she still insisted on performing some of her warrior duties. She still had little over a moon before the kits were expected, and the clan mates all made sure she was always comfortable.

Together, Flamestar and Cloudsong made their way to the fresh kill pile. It looked as though a patrol had already been out hunting, as it was well stocked for so early in the day. Many of the cats noticed Flamestar and joined him, each with their own prey. It was as though they had forgotten they were hungry until he decided to eat himself. Leafbreeze kept the two apprentices busy, but every other Flameclan cat joined in the sharing of a meal.

Friendly chatter filled the camp, and eventually Leafbreeze had lead Acornpaw and Owlpaw over to join the rest of the clan. The once well stocked fresh kill pile had quickly dwindled back down to only a couple mice.

"Whatcha think, Flamestar? Who would win, me or Stormwatcher?"

Smokepelt and Stormwatcher were the stockiest cats in the clan, and both prided themselves on their ability in battle. They had been casually bickering that morning about who would win if they had a friendly bout of wrestling. Flamestar began thinking that having friendly wrestling contests wouldn't be a bad idea for the clan. He knew it would be a great way to teach the new apprentices battle moves to use if they ever needed to protect themselves.

Glancing around his clanmates, Flamestar raised his voice so they could all hear. "I think, that starting today, we should all participate in mock battles. To train and learn different moves to protect ourselves." A few of the cats, mainly Smokepelt and Stormwatcher, had begun whispering excitedly to one another at the idea.

"Also, on top of hunting lessons, our new apprentices will have daily battle training." Acornpaw beamed, but Owlpaw seemed to become nervous at the idea. "Any cat who is not confident with their fighting skills should also consider some training as well."

As soon as Flamestar had wrapped up his announcement, the camp burst back into activity. After glance at the now pitiful fresh kill pile, Flamestar turned to Cloudsong. "Let's go hunting."

The two cats left the camp, Flamestar in lead, pelting through the forest. He was sure to keep the pace a bit slower to accommodate Cloudsong's growing belly. They separated for a brief while, each catching a fair amount of prey, given what season it was.

As Flamestar crouched a tail length behind an unexpecting mouse, his gaze caught a wide opening through the undergrowth up ahead. Intrigued, the flame colored clan leader left the mouse and padded through the trees until his paws hit rocks under paw. Before him was an open clearing of flat rocks and massive boulders. His pads felt warm as he stood on top of the sun soaked rocks, and the leaf bare chill seemed to disappear. As he explored this section of the territory he had not yet heard of, he found a flat sandy ground that lay between the rocks and a trickling stream that flowed through it.

A thought began to form in his head as he turned back to search for Cloudsong. It didn't take long to find the snow white she-cat and lead her back to the rocky area. He showed her the stream and sandy clearing as well.

"How had we not seen this place before?" Cloudsong glanced around, looking for familiar land markings.

"Well, our border patrols usually don't go this far." The rocky terrain was along the Riverclan border and completely surrounded by trees and undergrowth on all sides. If a cat hadn't walked right into it, the warm rocks would never have been seen from the river.

Flamestar beckoned for Cloudsong to follow him and they made their way back to camp after picking up the prey they had each caught. Flamestar was pleased to see the apprentices wrestling back and forth in the middle of camp, their mentors guiding them along. The camp had been temporarily turned into a mock battle area, and Sunkit was bouncing around, trying to find the best place to watch.

Acornpaw had Owlpaw pinned down, her more timid brother giving up in defeat. Flamestar padded forward and motioned for the two to break apart. Acornpaw leapt off of her brother, keeping an eye on him to make sure he was okay. Owlpaw rose to his feet and slumped his shoulder as he made his way to sit close to Honeydusk who had watched the whole thing.

Flamestar cleared his throat before addressing the clan. "Cloudsong and I found an interesting part of the territory. It has large flat rocks that are warm under paw and in the middle a nice sandy cove area with a stream that runs through. Instead of practicing our battle moves inside the camp, practice shall be held there."

Acornpaw rushed up to Smokepelt, her tail twitching with excitement. "Can we go there now? Please?"

With a glance with Rockfoot and Flamestar, Smokepelt turned back to his eager apprentice. He nodded at her and led the way out of the camp, Acornpaw bouncing behind him. Rockfoot beckoned for Owlpaw, who peeled away from his mother and followed behind his mentor, tail down.

"I don't know what is going through Owlpaw's head." Honeydusk had padded over to Flamestar, watching her son as he left. "All he wants to do is stay in camp. He doesn't want to leave my side." Honeydusk looked down at her paws. "He was always sickly as a kit. And his sister was always full of energy, getting herself into trouble. I hoped by us coming here, they would both learn to lead good lives."

Flamestar flicked the worried she-cat with his ginger tail. "They are both young. Give them time."

Honeydusk nodded before heading back to talk with Hazelheart. Flamestar glanced back toward the camp entrance. Owlpaw's behavior unnerved him. The young apprentice would have to learn to leave his mother's side in order to become a warrior.

Flamestar and Cloudsong were sharing tongues as Acornpaw bounded into camp. Her fur was ruffled and she was full of dust. Behind her Smokepelt and Rockfoot pushed out of the entrance tunnel followed by a worn out looking Owlpaw. The two apprentices made their way to Honeydusk, and Flamestar noticed how Owlpaw instantly clung to her side.

Smokepelt and Rockfoot had grabbed fresh kill from the pile and were settling in beside Flamestar. The two mentors were obviously tired from the day of battle training, but their eyes were burning with pride for their apprentices.

"How was the sandy cove for training?"  
Smokepelt swallowed a bit of mouse before turning to the clan leader. "It was great. The sand offered cushion to lessen any hard blows, and the stream was convenient for rest breaks."

Rockfoot nodded his head. "Owlpaw wasn't getting as tired as he was when we were practicing in camp." The dark warrior cast a glance across the clearing toward his apprentice. "I think getting him away from camp is good for his training."

Flamestar nodded. Obviously Rockfoot had noticed something off about the uneasy apprentice. He was glad, however that the sandy cove was working in favor for the clan. He glanced up as he saw Acornpaw padding over, her dark ginger fur covered with dust and bits of sand. She had obviously given it her all during training.

"Flamestar, Owlpaw and I were wondering if we could take Sunkit and Hazelheart to the Sunning rocks tomorrow." The bright young apprentice looked up at him, excitement gleaming from her eyes.

"Sunning rocks?" Flamestar tilted his head at the apprentice, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, yeah." Acornpaw shot a glance over her shoulder toward her brother. "Owlpaw thought of the name when we were taking a break for training. He thought that since the rocks were really warm because of the sun gleaming down on them, Sunning rocks would be a good name."

"Hmm. Sunning rocks. It has a good ring to it." Acornpaw brightened up at the clan leader's compliment.

"So is it okay for us to go tomorrow?" The apprentice reminded him.

Flamestar thought for a moment before answering her. He turned toward the two mentors beside him, who each gave their approving nod. He turned back to Acornpaw. "That's fine by me. But you should take Cloudsong with you as well."

Acornpaw's whiskers twitched in excitement before she bounced back to her brother to tell him the news. Flamestar felt a prod in his side and turned to Cloudsong. Her eyes were narrowed and she looked at him expectantly.

"I just thought the warm rocks would be nice for you to relax." His real intensions were for his mate to talk with Hazelheart, in hopes she would agree to move into the nursery as Leafbreeze had instructed. "Also, I would appreciate it if you kept an eye on Owlpaw to see how he does away from camp."

Cloudsong just nodded and continued rasping her tongue over his shoulder. _Sunning rocks. What a clever name._

 **Hi! Frostfeather here! So, a bit of an interesting bit here. Acornpaw and Owlpaw are based off of the two children Ami and Yuki from the amazing movie Wolf Children. If you've seen it you know just how energetic and troublesome Yuki is, and how reserved and skittish Ame is. Wolf Children is an absolutely amazing movie, so if you have not yet seen it, go watch it. Right now. But yeah... It's going to be fun progressing with these two, and I'm absolutely falling in love with them. Specifically with Acornpaw. I hope you guys are too!**

 **Don't forget to review and vote for your favorite character of Flameclan in my poll!**


	19. Chapter 15

Flamestar padded restlessly in front of the nursery, Sunkit on his heels. Cloudsong and Leafbreeze were together in the den, preparing to welcome his kits into the world. The camp clearing was full of the eager faces of his clan mates, waiting to hear the good news.

The moon was high and the leaf bare wind was cold and harsh. These kits would be born into the harshest season. Smokepelt padded up to Flamestar, trying to calm his restless friend and leader.

"Cloudsong and the kits are going to be fine Flamestar." Smokepelt meowed in a cheery voice.

Flamestar ignored his deputy and pushed past him to continue his pacing. _I won't rest until my family is safe._

It didn't take long before an agonized yowl shocked Flamestar practically out of his ginger fur. He raced to the den entrance, nearly trampling over Sunkit. Hazelheart blocked the entrance, preventing him from entering.

"Leafbreeze needs room right now. You'll have to wait." The tan she-cat left Flamestar peering into the den and turned to help if needed.

Flamestar grumbled in frustration as another howl of pain echoed through the camp. He couldn't help but worry about his mate, hoping she was okay and that their kits were arriving without difficulty.

A loud shrilling squeal snapped Flamestar out of his thoughts, which was followed by another. His kits!

After what felt like moons, Leafbreeze followed Hazelheart out of the den and waved her tail at Flamestar. "Congratulations, you have four healthy kits."

Flamestar barged past the two she-cats into the warmth of the nursery. He was greeted by the squeaking of kits and the smell of milk. He padded closer and exchanged a proud, warm look with Cloudsong.

"Meet your kits, Flamestar."

Four little scraps of fur wriggled around in the warmth of Cloudsong's belly. Each trying to get more milk than the rest and each tiny and helpless. The largest of the four was a light brown she-kit with ginger stripes up and down her legs. Cloudsong pointed this kit out to Flamestar.

"Tawnykit." The queen looked expectantly up at Flamestar, eager for his opinion.

"That's a perfect name." Flamestar purred and licked Tawnykit over her little ears. He motioned toward one of the toms, with a pure black pelt. "How about Ravenkit for this one?"

"And Rustkit for this one. He looks just like his father!" Rustkit was the smallest of the four and hade a flaming ginger pelt, just like Flamestar's.

Flamestar looked at the last kit. She was a mirror image of her mother. Thinking back to a time where he met Ice, Cloudsong's sister, he realized the little kit looked just like her as well. He purred and turned his green gaze to Cloudsong. "Icekit for the last one. After your sister."

The four kits squirmed around as Flamestar and Cloudsong huddled around them, telling their kits of the adventures and fun they would have as members of Flameclan.

 **Well. That's it! This is the end of Flamestar's journey. But never fear! The next chapter for Flameclan will begin shortly! From the perspective of one of his kits. Be sure to review and vote for your favorite Flameclan character!**

 **Also, if you have any requests for a story specifically about the past of one of the Flameclan cats, let me know! Or if you want me to include one of your characters into Flameclan, I can do that as well!**

 **Review!**


	20. Final Allegiances

Hi! Frostfeather here! So this is the allegiances list for Flameclan as a peek into the next segment of the story! The next part will take place about 4 moons after the birth of Flamestar's kits, and as you can see Sunkit is now an apprentice and Hazelheart is once again expecting kits. Like always, if you have any questions about any of the characters or would like a chapter about your favorite cat, let me know! Be sure to vote in the poll! Whichever cat wins will get a special section all about their own life and past.

 **Be sure to review! And vote for your fav. character in the poll!**

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! I appreciate it! And in response to a review, Rustkit is not our beloved Rusty/Firestar from the main series. I don't want to give too much away, but the actual Rusty won't appear for a few more generations.

* * *

 **Flameclan**

 **Leader: Flamestar:** Flame colored pelt with two white front paws and green eyes. The first leader and founder of Flameclan.

 **Deputy:** **Smokepelt:** Black tom with gray flecks and yellow eyes. Best friend to Flamestar. (Apprentice: Acornpaw)

 **Medicine Cat:Leafbreeze:** Calico she-cat with green eyes. First medicine cat of Flameclan

 **Warriors:**

 **Stormwatcher:** Light grey tom with blue eyes. Highly respected for his skill in battle (Apprentice: Sunpaw)

 **Rockfoot:** Dark brown tom with amber eyes. Not very talkative around the others and keeps to himself. (Apprentice: Owlpaw)

 **Honeydusk:** Dark golden tabby she-cat with long fur and amber eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

 **Acornpaw:** Dark ginger she-cat with white splotches on her paws and chest. Long furred with green eyes.

 **Owlpaw:** Golden tabby tom with dark paws and amber eyes.

 **Sunpaw:** Pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. Daughter of Hazelheart.

 **Queens:**

 **Hazelheart:** Tan colored she-cat with amber eyes. Sister to Flamestar. Expecting Rockfoot's kits

 **Cloudsong:** Pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Mate of Flamestar.

 **Kits:**

 **Tawnykit:** Light brown she-cat with ginger stripped legs and amber eyes

 **Ravenkit:** Black tom with bright green eyes

 **Icekit:** White she-cat with green eyes.

 **Rustpaw:** Bright ginger tom with amber eyes


End file.
